Hot Road
Hot Road (ホットロド hottorodo, meaning "Hot Load") is a manga created by Taku Tsumugi. Story It is about Motorcycle gang (Bosozoku), Second head of Yokohama THE NIGHT, Hiroshi, His girlfriend Kazuki -- It setting is in Yokohama. Characters Kazuki Miyaichi (宮市和希 Miyaichi Kazuki) 14 years old. Eighth grade. Her father died at the age of two, mother and two living people. Commit acts of delinquency in opposition to continue the intercourse with the Suzuki. Anxiety and feel that is not loved by my mother, and if they are really it is not to be required from anyone yourself. Her birthday is October 19th, she became 15 years old. Hiroshi Haruyama　(春山洋志　''Haruyama Hiroshi'') 16 years of age. Has been living alone, without having to go to high school, petrol station in the bytes that make a living then.BEET Aero fender mounted shark fin cover tail cowl Al collecting duct Moriwaki Foresight CBR400F to ride. Called "Haruyama specification" is CBR400F was converted into the same specification. His birthday is revealed November 1st, he became seventeen. Second CHaracters Toru Tamami (玉見 トオル) Head of The Nights. 20 years old. To be loved by everyone. Father is president of a construction company. Who want to transfer it the seat of the head Haruyama total. Hiroko (宏子) Toru's girlfriend. 17 years old. When She was in Yokohama senior than Eri. Initially went into the The Nights was found to have dissipated, went gradually settled down in an encounter with Toru. Richard (リチャード) Haruyama's best friend. His real name is Toshinobu. Pierre Cardin with a nickname from that mistake this is referred to as the Richard Cardin, his real nane is "Richard Toshinobu" (利伸リチャード Toshinobu Richado). Eri Morishita (森下 絵里) Has been transferred to the school of Kazuki from Yokohama. The Nights invite to become friends with Kazuki. Shigeru (茂) Haruyama, yearning to go to The Nights. 14 years old. Mrs. Miyaichi (和希の母親 Miyaichi no obasan) 35 years old. After the death of her husband, Kazuki grow one herself. Suzuki, not familiar with the person you were love matches from high school, married and father of Kazuki. Suzuki is in accord with the feelings still. Suzuki (鈴木) Kazuki's mother's lover. It has a wife, in divorce. Mrs. Haruyama (春山の母親 Haruyama no obasan) After the divorce the father of Hiroshi, current with her husband remarried. Are worried about the Hiroshi live alone. Tsuyoshi Haruyama (春山 強) Half - brother Hiroshi. First-year junior high school. And antipathy have a longing for Hiroshi. Mihoko Shimomura (霜村 美穂子) After the divorce the father of Hiroshi, current with her husband remarried. Are worried about the Hiroshi live alone. Ex-girlfriend of Haruyama. In junior high school classmate, and was an honor student Haruyama difference. "Haruyama specification" is CBR400F was converted into the same specification. NIGHTS (Night ナイツ) Has a branch in the national headquarters in Yokohama in motorcycle gang. The official name of MAD SPECIAL THE NIGHTS. Heyday, it was super-human total number of 2,000 members, is currently about 500 people. The total head, and prepared to bring together leadership that may be placed in a juvenile classification home, a nationwide branch is required. From generation to generation in the total head 400FOUR be inherited. 3278-1.jpg|Volume 1 3278-2.jpg|Volume 2 3278-3.jpg|Volume 3 3278-4.jpg|Volume 4 t02200295_0597080011081269616.jpg|Kazuki in color nekoneko_dejiko-img518x329-13620330080gxf8l99853.jpg|Hot Road telephone card Links *S-Manga Category:Manga series Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Action anime and manga